The Biggest Rescue 3
by KellyCat77
Summary: As Artemis and Holly's wedding draws closer, the past comes back to life in the most unexpected way. Holly faces challenges that she could never even imagine happening. Will it be too much for her? Will all of it tear the couple apart? And, on a separate note, what is Juliet hiding from everyone?


**If you couldn't tell, this is a sequel to the first two fics in the Biggest Rescue series. If you have not read them, I encourage you to do so. You won't really understand anything going on otherwise.**

Holly groaned in her sleep, pulling the sheets around her tighter. Damn, it was cold in Ireland. She sighed, looking at the sun glare through the cracks in the blinds. Guess she wasn't sleeping in today like she planned.

A door opening on the other side of the bedroom made Holly turn her head. Artemis came through the bathroom door, fully dressed in his regular suit and drying his wet hair with a towel. He glanced at Holly, an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked, surprised. Holly usually wasn't awake until she had to rush to work, which she didn't today. It was her day off.

The elf sighed, sitting up in bed and shivering-even through her green long-sleeved shirt. "Wondering why the hell I moved up to the surface." She huffed, wrapping the blankets around her for more warmth. "It's so cold…"

He gave her an amused smirk, putting the towel back in the bathroom and grabbing his combing. "Don't worry." Artemis pulled his hair back in his usual business way. Holly crinkled her nose. She liked it messy and unruly better. "It will be warm in by next week." Artemis grinned, striding out and raising an eyebrow at her. "And guess what?"

Holly smiled, knowing what he was thinking already as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "What?"

Artemis strode over and hopped on the bed, causing Holly to laugh before he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her neck. "In just 2 weeks, 1 day, and 5 hours, you will be Missus Holly Fowl."

Holly rolled her eyes, grinning back at the Mud Man. Gods, his smile was contagious and she loved it. "Who said I wanted your last name?" She asked.

"Well, you…" He trailed off and paused, looking down at her. "Wait, do you really want to keep your name?"

She laughed softly, kissing his cheek. "I'm the only Short left, Artemis." She told him. "In some ways, it's the last part of my parents that I have."

Artemis pulled away to look at her, a concerned look on his face. "I hadn't thought of that." He whispered, rubbing his arm. "Whichever you want to have, Short or Fowl, I'll be happy with."

Holly smiled, nodding. "I'm glad I said yes, Artemis." She murmured, kissing his lips softly and wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Mm, well I'm glad I only had to wait 15 minutes of you flipping out before you said yes." He smirked, cupping her face and kissing her deeply, his tongue sweeping across her top lip. Holly chuckled against his lips, pulling Artemis with her as she laid down on the bed and opening her mouth for him.

Artemis dipped his tongue in her mouth momentarily before humming and pulling back. "Gods, I wish I could stay here with you and keep this going." He breathed against her lips, slightly out of breath when she started to kiss his neck. "But I have a meeting."

Holly sighed, pulling back and resting her head against the pillow beneath them. She looked up at him. "You always have a meeting…" She trailed off, pouting slightly.

"I don't get dressed up like this just for anything." He chuckled when Holly glared at him. Artemis ran his hands down the sides of her shirt, over her hips and up her thighs. "If I could stay here all day with you, you know I would not be wearing a suit." He smirked, kissing her briefly and pulling away. "I'll see you later."

Holly sighed, wrapping the covers around her again as the warmth of his body left her. "Don't forget we have a wedding chat with your mother this afternoon."

That stopped Artemis with his hand on the bedroom doorknob. He sighed, almost groaning in slight pain. "Holly…"

"Hey!" Holly snapped sternly, sitting up and waving a finger at him. "You are not leaving me alone in a room with that woman!"

And Artemis knew what she meant by that. It was why he contemplating about extending his extremely boring meeting set up for the day. His mother was driving both of them crazy with all the wedding details. And it was even worse when they were talking to Angeline without the other present. It was honestly sweet that she cared so much, because Holly had no idea how to plan a wedding, but it was overwhelming.

"Artemis…" Holly drawled out threateningly when Artemis didn't answer after a moment.

He smirked, walking over and pressing his lips to her forehead gently. "I will be there." He promised, waving goodbye as he walked out the door. "Get some sleep. You'll need it later."

Holly sighed when he was gone, plopping back down on the bed. Artemis was right. More sleep meant more patience. And Holly needed all the patience she could get when dealing with Angeline later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Juliet flopped back on the bed, panting heavily. "Gods…" She moaned, looking up at Terrence.

The man grinned, running a hand over her side and wrapping his arm around her. He relaxed back, panting softly into her hair, and kissing the back of her neck. "Mm, that was amazing."

Juliet smiled and giggled softly, leaning back into his warm body. "Yeah." She sighed, nuzzling into the pillow she was resting on.

Terrence chuckled, running a hand through her hair softly and nuzzling it himself. "How is it that your hair always smells like chocolate chip cookies?"

That made Juliet laugh again, this time a little louder. "It's something Holly gave me. It smells like a person's favorite smell." She rolled over to face him. "Seriously?" Juliet raised a thin, blonde eyebrow at him. "Chocolate chip cookies?"

Terrence scoffed jokingly, rolling his eyes and looking down at her. "I am a child trapped inside my extremely handsome body." He smirked. "Besides, it would smell like you, but I'm guessing that would just defeat the purpose." He ran a finger through a curl in her hair and down her collarbone, smiling.

That comment and touch caused Juliet to blush and look away. She found that over the past few months they had been "hanging out," he could always either make her laugh or speechless. "You are…"

"Cute?" Terrence smirked.

"A huge flirt."

He rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss her again, when Juliet's phone went off. Terrence groaned and laid back down with a huff while she grabbed her phone and sighed. "Laundry's done. I better get to Fowl Manor before Angeline starts looking for me." She sat up, putting on her shirt.

Terrence sighed She was always laving on a work-related task. "Can I meet you there later?" He asked, propping himself on his elbow as Terrence watched her get dressed.

"No." She responded quickly, and distractedly, pulling her hair up He always asked, even though she kept giving him the same answer. "My brother still doesn't know about us, and I don't want him to anytime soon."

Terrence opened his mouth to protest, sitting up, but Juliet walked out before he could start.

 **And there you have it! First chapter of the 3rd book! Review please!**


End file.
